The present invention relates to food compositions and particularly to food compositions for pets and in particular to dry pet foods and also relates to processes, including extrusion-cooking and cutting operations, and to apparatus, including extrusion-cookers and cutting devices, for preparing the food compositions.
Traditionally, dry pet foods are produced by extrusion (croquettes). These products are expanded and do not resemble meat. Other extrusion and spinning techniques are well known and used in the art. The products thus obtained are indeed moisture-containing or dried meat analogues, but these technologies require formulas with high protein levels in order to texture the material (levels greater than 40%).
French Patent application Publication No. 22 742 35 relates to a dry food having a tender and soft texture and appearance and comprising a mixture of fatty substances, proteinaceous binders and a plasticizing agent while limiting the starchy ingredients to 25%, but the texture is not lamellar and crunchy and the formulas are specific. Japanese Patent Document Publication No. 61 224 941 relates to textured products, of high densities, with protein levels greater than 40%, manufactured solely in twin-screw extruders.